Don't Let Me Go
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Getting over Edward was easy. Moving to Seattle and being a young detective wasn't so easy, but it was something Bella loved to do. Experiencing love at first sight brings in difficulties Bella has never faced, but in the end it seems worth it. ONE-SHOT


Author's Note

Because apparently a more human Klaus is very likeable, here is another Klaus story!

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella scrunched her eyes together as she saw something oddly suspicious ahead of her. "Hey, Alex." Bella said turning to her partner. "15 feet up ahead, does that look like our suspect to you?" Bella whispered, their closeness would make any outside believe that they were any regular couple.

"He's coming this way." Alex said placing his arm over Bella's shoulder to keep up the image of a couple.

"Our lucky day." Bella whispered. "I thought we would be waiting out here all night."

Bella bumped into the man and faked a gasp. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going."

"Stupid, bitch." The man hissed dusting off dirt of his jacket and pushing Bella back slightly.

"Hey, you can't talk to her like that." Alex responded.

"Why the hell can't I? You going to try and do something about it?" The man responded a smug look on his face.

Bella pulled out her badge at the same time as Alex. "Seattle P.D."

"Fuck!" The man hissed he took a step back lifting his arm and before Bella or Alex could react, the man's fist made contact with Alex's nose.

"SHIT!" Alex hissed as he was sure the asshole had broken his nose.

Bella sighed in annoyance as the man took off running. "Damn, I hate it when they run."

"Go, I'll call backup." Alex said ignoring the blood gushing down his face as he grabbed his phone.

Bella took off running thanking her late nights at the gym that made her clumsiness nonexistent. She sighed as the suspect took a right turn down an alleyway, successfully knocking down a trash can on his way. Bella climbed over the trashcan and continued running, she sighed in relief as she was closing in on him. A couple feet behind him, she took the chance and jumped landing on his back. She knocked him to the ground and grabbed her handcuffs pinning the man's arms behind his back.

"Richard Williams, you're under arrest for the rape of Melinda Adams." Bella said securing the cuffs on him. "You have the right to remain silent." Bella began reading him his Miranda rights, she reached for her phone and called her partner signaling him in on her location.

"Get off me, you crazy bitch." Richard groaned.

"No." Bella responded simply. "If I get up you're just going to try and run and honestly, I'm tired."

"Come on, Swan." Alex said approaching with an officer vehicle behind him. "Let's get him booked so I can go home."

Bella nodded, she stood pulling Richard with her. She forced him to the car and placed him in the back. "Come on, let the Cap deal with him. We should get you to the hospital."

"I didn't know you cared so much, Swan." Alex said getting into he passenger seat of his car. His head leaning over the open door as he tried not to get any blood on the seats.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I don't want a new partner, too much of a hassle, I'll just try to keep you alive enough to avoid the problem."

"Just get in, I feel like I'm bleeding out." Alex said slamming the door shut.

Bella sighed and buckled in her seatbelt. "I've decided on a new life path."

"Yeah? What are you going to do? Get a new haircut?" Alex responded grabbing a spare shirt from the back seat and pressed it to his nose to clean up the blood.

"No." Bella said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm wearing sports bras to work from now on. I swear, I almost knocked an eye out back there."

Alex let out a laugh, "On behalf of most of the men at the precinct, it's a shame to hear the news"

Bella laughed, "Only most?"

"Yeah, Ramirez is gay and so is Ludwig." Alex responded, he looked strangely at his partner. "Didn't you know?"

"No." Bella responded with a frown. "I guess my gay-radar isn't functioning as of lately. Are they dating each other?"

"Why? Is it mandatory for the two gay cops to date each other?" Alex responded with a smirk. "Didn't know you could be so judgmental, Swan."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Bite me." She hissed. "You know what I meant."

"No, they're not dating." Alex replied leaning his head forward as his nose continued to bleed. "Fuck, I hate it when they try to run."

"At least now if we can't get him to confess we can get him on assaulting an officer of the law." Bella responded with a smirk. "And maybe your insurance will allow you to get a good nose job."

Alex rolled his eyes, "There's no such thing as a good nose job."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she entered the coffee shop just as she did every morning at 7:00am. She walked past the line and headed straight to the front.

"Hey, Detective Swan." The girl behind the counter said. "Got your two black coffees ready to go, with one blueberry muffin and one double chocolate chip muffin."

Bella grinned and handed the girl the money. "Thank you."

"No problem, anything for my favorite detective." The girl said going back to filling orders.

Bella walked out of the coffee shop and hurriedly walked to her car as she didn't want to take too long.

She hissed as someone bumped into her and the black coffee spilled all over her shirt. "FUCK!"

"Pardon me, love." The deep voice said bending down to pick up the bag with muffins.

Bella nodded she looked up at the man and paused, he was a lot more handsome than she thought he would be.

"SWAN! We got a call!" Her partner yelled pulling up beside her.

Bella nodded grabbing the bag of muffins. "Don't worry about it, shit happens." Bella ran to the car handing her partner the remaining contents of the coffee before getting in. She looked out the window catching a glimpse of the man that had bumped into her. He really was handsome.

"What's got you getting so googly eyes?" Alex questioned as he drove.

Bella shrugged, "Honestly, I'm pretty sure I just experienced love at first sight."

Alex laughed, "I didn't know you believed in that type of thing."

Bella reached into the back of the car and grabbed the small duffel bag she kept back there for emergencies. She quickly stripped out of her shirt before changing into the spare. "You didn't see this guy, Alex, he was definitely someone you fall for in one look."

"Whatever you say, Swan." Alex responded take a sip of his coffee. "Besides, this is Seattle you're probably never going to see this guy again. "

Bella shrugged with a small grin. "Doesn't matter, I saw him once and that is enough for me."

Alex laughed, "You really thought it was love in first sight?"

Bella nodded, "Oh yeah."

"I guess you do learn something new every day." Alex said as he pulled into the crime scene.

-Page Break-

Bella sighed at Alex. "I never understand why you can't get off to get the coffee."

Alex shrugged, "The lady behind the counter is always nice to you."

"I have a black eye!" Bella hissed in anger. "Remember, you dodged a hit and put me in the blast zone."

"You got your revenge during integration, and now you look like a total badass." Alex responded with a smile.

Bella unbuckled her seatbelt. "Fine, but you're paying for lunch."

"If I'm paying I get to choose." Alex shouted as Bella got out of the car.

"Like hell you are." Bella responded walking into the establishment. She ignored the looks she got from the other customers. She smiled in gratitude as her order was already on the counter. "Thank you, Megan."

"No problem, detective. I saw your car outside, figured you were having a bad morning." Megan responded, "On the house."

Bella smiled she took the money she would have used to pay for the muffins and put it in the tip jar. "Thank you!"

Bella turned and stopped short as she saw the man she had bumped into a few days prior was walking in. She almost blushed when he looked at her and smiled.

"A few seconds sooner and I would've been able to pay for your order. It's the least I can do for almost burning your skin off." He said smirking widely at her.

Bella smiled in return. "You wouldn't have been able to purchase them anyway, my order today was on the house. Thank you for the offer…"

"Klaus." He responded smiling charmingly at her. "Your name?"

"Isabella Swan." Bella responded with a smile. "Bella for short."

Klaus smirked, "Do you have any plans for dinner tonight, Isabella?"

Bella smiled, "Not at the moment. Are you offering to change that?"

Klaus smirked, "I am. We can have dinner anywhere you please."

Bella nodded, "My favorite meals are Italian." She balanced the coffees in one hand and reached into the back pocket to grab her card. "Here." She said handing it to him. "Just give me a call, Klaus."

Klaus watched as she walked away. "Detective?"

Bella nodded turning her head to look at him, a smile crossing over her face. "Seattle P.D."

"I'll be calling soon, Isabella." Klaus said smirking as he could hear her heartbeat pick up as she left the store.

Bella got into the car with a wide smile, doing her best to not look over her shoulder to try and get a glimpse of him threw the shop window.

"What the hell has changed your mood around?" Alex questioned curiously as he started the car.

Bella smirked, "It seems I may have myself a date."

Alex looked at her strangely. "Really? With your eye looking all disgusting?"

Bella turned to him and frowned. "Yes! And may I also mention it was the same guy from last week."

"You mean the guy you fell in love with at first sight?" Alex responded sounding a little surprised at the news.

Bella nodded, "And you thought the chances of seeing him again were slim."

"You know; you should do a background check on this guy." Alex responded, "Don't want to be caught off guard."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I'll think about it, I mean, do you do a background checks on every girl you meet?"

"Damn right I do; I need to know if they're crazy or not." Alex responded with a grin. "You never want to be with a crazy girl, they make your life a living hell."

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't know about dating girls, I've never tried."

"You should, you'd make a hot lesbian." Alex responded.

Bella frowned at him. "We got anything this morning?" She responded changing the subject.

"Not yet, but I'm sure things are going to get a lot more fun later." Alex responded taking a sip of his coffee.

Bella placed on her sunglasses, "They always tend to."

-Page Break-

Bella exited the police department she stopped short as she saw Klaus standing just outside. "It's 10pm."

"It is," Klaus responded with a smirk. "I'm impatient, and I'm fairly certain that you were going to cancel again tomorrow night."

"So you came to my work? Got to say, that's a little weird." Bella said coming down the steps.

Klaus shrugged, "I'm hoping you come to the conclusion that it's charming. Have some time to join me for dinner?"

Bella sighed, but a smile tugged at her lips. "I'd like that, but if we go out with me looking like this people are going to think you beat me. I don't think you understand just how awkward that will be. I was going to accept to go on a date once I didn't look like I was part of a fight club."

Klaus smirked, "I'm not really one who cares too much about others, love. Now, there is an Italian restaurant 3 blocks from here, would you like to join me?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Okay." Bella said walking towards him. "How long have you been here?"

Klaus smirked, "Not long, you came out just as I was about to go in."

Bella smiled, "You're awfully lucky I do find you charming, Klaus."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as there was a bouquet of roses waiting at her door when she got home. Two months with Klaus and she already knew it wouldn't take long before she was truly in love with him. She knew these roses were his goodbye to her as he would be gone for the next several days on what he described as family business.

"Whoa, who left you those?" Alex questioned as he approached her door two carryout bags in his hands.

Bella grabbed the vase sticking the small card in her pocket knowing if she didn't Alex would surely try to snatch it away from her and read it. "None of your business, you're only here because you're providing food."

"It's nice to know that after 7 years of friendship this is how you treat me." Alex responded pushing past Bella and using his key to her apartment to enter. "Seriously, who sent you the flowers? They look expensive as hell."

Bella rolled her eyes and entered the house she set the flowers down on her dinner table. "Why, are you jealous?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "We already tried the relationship thing, and that didn't turn out so good. I'm okay if some other fool thinks he can sweep you off your feet, they're brave for trying."

Bella smiled as she read over the card, she made a mental note to send Klaus a message much later. "I'm a wonderful person, I'd be a real catch for anyone." She turned and grabbed a box of Chinese takeout from Alex's hand.

Alex laughed, "Bella, I don't think anyone has ever told you this, but you're sort of intimidating to other men."

Bella raised an eyebrow in question. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Alex smirked, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed? You're a detective who has gotten a few awards under her badge. You're also one of the best and you have a perfect shot. Bella, most men are intimidated on the fact alone that you're a detective, but even other cops and detectives are intimidated of you. You are so independent and strong that it can be a bit off putting to anyone. Every guy has this instinctive need to take care of their girlfriend, and you're not really one to let anyone take care of you."

Bella shook her head, "You're full of shit!"

Alex laughed, "Haven't you ever wondered why none of the cops ever ask you out? Why men always flirt with you and once they find out what you do for a living they get rid of all contact with you? Come on, you had to have noticed this?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I think you're paying too much attention to my love life."

"Just try and notice next time, you'll see what I'm talking about." Alex assured, "Now, back to the topic at hand, who sent you the flowers."

"The guy I'm currently seeing." Bella responded with a smirk. "He's out of the city for the next couple of days."

"And this must be his way of saying goodbye?" Alex questioned curiously. "How long have you been with this guy?"

Bella smiled, "A little over two months."

Alex's eyes widened, "That long?" He sat up straighter. "How did you keep that a secret? Does Charlie know?"

"I wouldn't tell my dad about the guy I'm dating. He gets into his protector mode and I don't want to deal with that." Bella responded with a sigh. "It's not that hard to keep this from you. You're not as observant as you think you are."

Alex scoffed, "I think you've been putting in a lot of effort in hiding this guy… Is he a vamp? A wolf? Shapeshifter?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "No, he walks in the sun, and I'm pretty sure he wasn't cursed to change into a wolf."

Alex shrugged, "Had to make sure, you know as well as I do that you sort of have the worst luck possible when it comes to those things that go bump in the dark."

"You save me once from a shape shifter and suddenly you think all I do is attract these creatures." Bella hissed in annoyance.

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "Your two boyfriends in high school were a vampire and a shapeshifter. I think I have a right to say you attract these creatures. Not to mention, the guy I saved you from wasn't a shape-shifter, he was a werewolf."

"They're practically the same thing." Bella insisted with a roll of her eyes.

"You can kill a shapeshifter with a bullet to the head, you can't kill a werewolf the same way. Remember, I had to run him over with my car until his head popped off." Alex responded with a shake of his head.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "First day on the job and we kill a psychotic werewolf, I think that was a productive day."

Alex laughed, "Yeah, first day on the job and we hide a body, just _perfect_."

"It cemented our friendship together." Bella insisted with a smirk. "I think it turned out just fine."

-Page Break-

Bella took a sip of her coffee as she was in the captain's office. She was in and out of paying attention, the FBI were in and they were discussing the route of the serial murder investigation. Her mind felt a little cloudy as of late and she wasn't sure why that was.

"I think Bella should do it." Alex said loudly catching Bella's attention. "She's been undercover before and she fits this guy's profile perfectly. Late 20's, 5'6, long brown hair, brown eyes, Bella's the perfect candidate."

"I don't know if that would be the best option." Their Capitan said looking over to Bella.

Bella sighed, and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind it. I can hide my gun, wear a mic, I'll have my phone on me so you can GPS track it. If it means getting this guy in sooner, then I think it's worth it."

"We can further brief you on the suspect's behavior. It would make going undercover easier for you." Agent Swope said. "Follow me and we can get started."

Bella nodded she walked past Alex leaning in. "I'm going to kill you." She hissed as she walked out of the room.

Alex turned to the Captian as they were the last two in the room. "She always overreacts when it comes to these sort of things."

A few minutes later Alex decided it would be smart to check in on Bella. He knew she wasn't really fond of going so far undercover, especially if she was going to do it on her own.

Alex entered the locker room, "You ready to go, Bella?"

Bella came out and sighed in irritation. "I feel ridiculous. Are we even sure that he's going to be at this place?"

"It's one of the few restaurants in his comfort zone. If he doesn't go there tonight, he will soon." Alex responded. "Have the sketch of this guy memorized?"

Bella nodded she ran her hands down the white button up shirt that was her uniform. "My mom did always say that I should be a waitress. It'll give me life experience."

Alex nodded with a smirk. "Gun holstered?"

Bella nodded, "Inner left thigh." She sighed, "Time to become a waitress."

"You'll be the best waitress that they've ever seen." Alex responded with a smile.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Sure I will be."

-Page Break-

"ALEX!" Bella exclaimed as he stopped outside her building. "I'm fine! You don't have to walk me to my door!"

Alex sighed, "Fine, but I'm calling you as soon as you get home. You don't answer that call and I'm coming right over and knocking your door down."

Bella rolled her eyes, "You'll be the one paying for the repair." She hopped out of the car and limped her way to the door. "I'm fine!" She shouted before Alex could argue. "I'll take the elevator and call you if I need anything."

"You're being stubborn!" Alex called out as he waited for Bella to go in.

Bella smirked and closed the door to her apartment building. She slowly made her way over to the elevator doors, she drew back a breath as the doors opened and Klaus appeared. "Hey…" Bella said softly. "What are you doing here?"

Klaus smiled at finally seeing her. "I got a bad feeling, love. Came back as soon as I could, I came by a few minutes ago to check on you. I was just about to see if you were at work."

Bella smiled softly. "It's three in the morning, Klaus. Did you drive all afternoon to get back?"

Klaus nodded, his eyes roaming over her body, his gaze stopped at the wrap around her ankle and the bruise that was forming there. "I had a bad feeling, I've always been one to trust my gut feeling. Get hurt on your job?"

Bella looked down at her leg. "Yeah, went undercover and there was a bit of an incident. Apparently, tackling a guy in the lady's bathroom isn't as safe as you would think. The sink fell apart in the struggle and landed on my leg, then the mirror broke and the glass broke and cut my ankle. It was a fun trip to the hospital."

Klaus sighed, moving forward he brushed Bella's hair out of the way. Taking in the purple bruise on the side of her face. "Feeling better?"

Bella closed her eye feeling comforted by his touch. "Painkillers make everything better."

Klaus smiled, he grabbed her bag from her and gently picked her up. "You shouldn't be walking on that leg of yours, love."

Bella let out a small laugh. "You don't have to carry me. I'm assuming I weigh a lot."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "You weigh nothing, love. Now stop complaining, you're going to exhaust yourself if you keep arguing."

Bella smiled and rested her head against Klaus's shoulder. "You cut your trip short…"

"It can wait for a later moment." Klaus assured as the doors to the elevator opened once again. He stepped out and walked to Bella's door. "Key?"

Bella grabbed it from her pocket and handed it to him. She watched as he opened the door and walked in easily carrying her and her bag. She smiled as he walked into her room and set her down on the bed. "Thank you."

Klaus smiled, "I'll go get you something to drink and allow you to change."

Bella smiled as he exited the room. She grabbed an old Seattle P.D. shirt from her time in the academy, it was Alex's so it fit her perfectly oversized. She looked up as Klaus re-entered the room and she took the water bottle he offered her. "Thank you." She ran her hand through her hair. "Do you want to stay the night? It would be better than having to drive all the way to your place at 3 in the morning."

Klaus smirked, "I'll be back soon, love. I'm going to get my bag from the car."

Bella grinned and nodded as she watched him leave. She snuggled into the bed her ears waiting until she heard Klaus enter again. She sighed as her phone rang, "I'm fine, Alex."

"Just checking in. Did you get to your apartment are okay?" Alex questioned.

"Just fine. Did Captain say if I can go into work tomorrow?" Bella questioned with a yawn.

"He said he didn't want to see either of us in." Alex responded with a yawn. "Something about vacation hours."

Bella laughed, "Good, I don't think I'll be able to walk without limping tomorrow."

"Call if you need anything." Alex assured. "I'll be by for dinner tomorrow night."

"Fine, but you're buying." Bella said smiling slightly as she hanged up the phone. She rested her eyes for only a moment as she was still waiting for Klaus to enter the house again.

Klaus walked into the room seeing his tiny mate already asleep. He set his bag by the door of the room before he walked over to the bed. He slid in beside her moving the hair away from her face. He'd have to tell her eventually, come clean about who he was, but at the moment he wasn't sure how. He hated to admit that everything about Bella set him off guard, she wasn't like anyone else he had ever been with.

At first, he hated that he had met her. He had been warned by witches' time after time that one day he would find his mate, and when that happened there was nothing he could do to change that. He would need her just as she would need him. The idea of needing someone, displeased him, but after meeting Bella he finally understood.

He needed her. He wanted her. He loved her. Though he would never admit any of this freely. It was truly terrifying what would happen if one of the many people that were after him knew how much he depended on a human girl. He hadn't been lying earlier to her, he had sensed something deep in his bones that something was wrong. As soon as he sensed it he had turned around and came to find her. His entire chest had been aching the closer he got, he knew Bella had somehow gotten hurt.

"Klaus." Bella whimpered turning in the sheets. She whimpered again as she moved her leg the wrong way.

Klaus carefully set her leg straight so it wasn't bent. He kissed her head before he laid down beside her, wrapping his arm protectively around her. He'd eventually tell her, he just had to find how.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as Klaus's arm around her tightened as soon as she moved. "I forgot you're a light sleeper, anything wakes you."

Klaus smirked, "Is there a reason you're awake so early?"

"I have to use the restroom." Bella said with a smile. "And I was going to make us breakfast." She turned around carefully to face him, brushing her hand through his hair. "You need more sleep. I'll make breakfast and you can get at least a few extra minutes of sleep." She leaned forward and kissed him, almost instantly forgetting her plans as any kiss with Klaus couldn't be just a simple kiss.

Finally making it out of bed Bella went to the kitchen, never being more pleased and supportive of the idea of morning sex. She made breakfast with a smile on her face, softly humming as she prepared the meal. She looked up as she was setting the plates on the counter to see Klaus's sketching pad there. Curiosity getting the better of her she reached for it, she flipped it open and gasped back as she saw a sketching of her, it was a perfect illustration of the day she had run into him and spilled coffee all over herself. She flipped to the next page grimacing slightly as she took the picture of herself with her black, but she swore he has some magical talent if he somehow made her look beautiful.

"I'm hoping you don't think it's strange how many sketching's of you I've drawn." Klaus announced wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I think you have some serious talent." Bella said in awe as she looked at the bruised eye picture he drew of her. "I don't know how you were able to make me look so beautiful with a black eye."

"You look beautiful all the time, love." Klaus responded kissing her cheek.

Bella smiled, "You're a wonderful artist, Klaus. I'm in awe of your talent."

Klaus smirked and turned her around to face him. "I'm in awe of you." He responded with a smile. "Now," He moved and picked her up moving and setting her down on one of the chairs by the counter. "Walking on that leg of yours isn't going to help it heal."

Bella smiled brightly, as he placed a plate in front of her. She looked at him as he moved and took a seat beside her. "Are you going to try and get back on schedule? Go and finish your family business?"

"It is something that needs to be tended to, so yes." Klaus responded he watched her carefully.

Bella smiled at him, "You don't have to worry, I'm not allowed to go back to work until I'm not limping."

Klaus smirked, "I won't leave anytime soon."

"I mean it, I'm perfectly fine, Klaus." Bella said knowing he was only delaying his trip for her. "You should get back on your trip; I don't want you to miss anything because of me." Bella reached over and ran her hand down his cheek. "I promise; I won't do anything remotely dangerous until my leg heals."

Klaus smiled, he took his hand and grabbed hers, kissing her palm. "I'll leave in a few hours. For now, I'll make sure there's nothing dangerous for you to do around here."

Bella laughed, "You might want to take down the cereals from the top of the fridge. I can sense that to be a problem already."

-Page Break-

Bella sighed and limped to the door, she was in a pretty sad mood now that Klaus had left again. She was close to tears when he left, this time it was hitting her hard as she wouldn't have her work to distract her.

"Hey!" Alex shouted impatiently. "I'm pretty sure one of the take out boxes broke and it's leaking everywhere!"

Bella opened the door and watched as Alex barged in heading straight to the kitchen and setting it all down. "You should've made sure that none of it was destroyed when you picked up the order." She closed the door and locked it before she limped her way to the kitchen.

"I did!" Alex said with a hiss. "That damn Seattle traffic is a pain in my ass! I had to brake quickly because some teenage girl had to send out a tweet! The bag fell on the floor."

Bella grimaced as it hurt to climb onto the chair. She rubbed her face as she thought back to Klaus and how he helped her get on and off the chair. "Did you get her license plate?"

"I didn't bother." Alex said pulling out the containers. "How have you been feeling?"

Bella shrugged, "The pain isn't as bad, and the swelling has gone. I should be good as soon as the swelling is gone."

Alex sighed, "We got the bad guy, so that was a plus."

Bella laughed, "Yeah, my injury was just a minor setback." She grabbed the container he handed her. "What have you been up to all day?"

"Finishing up paperwork I've been postponing on doing." Alex responded. "What about you?"

"I haven't been doing any paperwork, I finished that already. I told you to stop procrastinating." Bella said digging into the container.

"It's just so long, and I hate all that paperwork." Alex said with a shake of his head, he raised a curious eyebrow as he saw the sketchpad in the corner of the counter. He reached out and picked it up. "You sketch now?"

Bella's eyes widened, she reached forward to take it from him but she wasn't able to reach it before he opened it. "Alex! That is not yours to look through!"

Alex's eyes widened as he saw most of the sketches were of Bella. He handed it to her seeing how frustrated he was. "You did not draw those."

"Of course not!" Bella said pulling the sketchbook to her chest, a reminder of Klaus.

"OH." Alex said in realization as he saw the importance of the sketch book. "The guy you're dating, that belongs to him. I'm assuming he was here last night."

Bella smiled and shrugged, "And this morning."

Alex chuckled, "So the guy is an artist? Want to give me his last name?"

"Only for you to do some extensive background check on him?" Bella said with a shake of his head. "That's the same reason I haven't told my dad a thing. I get that you're worried, but let's remember that it's an invasion of my privacy that I am not fond of."

Alex rolled his eyes. "It's for your safety. This guy must be something important if it's lasted more than one month, and has been able to stay the night." He looked closely at what she was wearing. "You're wearing his shirt!"

Bella smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "He left it, and I decided it was perfect enough to wear around the house."

Alex shook his head, "No way, you're wearing it because it smells like him and you miss him!"

"Alex, you don't know what you're talking about." Bella said as she slowly climbed off the chair and limped to her bedroom to put away Klaus's sketch book. When she walked back to the kitchen she saw her friend looking around the apartment. "What are you doing?"

"Your favorite movies and books are moved down from the bookshelf," Alex said looking around. "He moved them down so you wouldn't get hurt doing it. More importantly, you let him. You're letting this guy take care of you! I can't even do that and we've been friends for years!"

Bella rolled her eyes making her way back to the kitchen grabbing a few containers and heading towards the couch. "You're overthinking everything!"

Alex shook his head, he went into the kitchen and grabbed his food. "You took my Seattle P.D. shirt when yours ripped, you didn't take it because you missed me. You took it because you wanted to replace your own shirt. You took this guy's shirt because you missed him. You're in love with this guy, you love him."

Bella lifted her injured leg onto the table, "You're getting on my nerves, Alex."

Alex nodded, "I'm just saying, I think that maybe this is it. This is when independent Isabella, I don't need a man Swan."

"I will kick you out if you keep speaking." Bella warned as she grabbed the remote. "And you say a word to my dad and I'll destroy your life."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as Klaus had his arm wrapped around her waist as they were just exiting an art gallery. One that to Klaus's opinion was absolutely horrible. "I think you made that girl cry." Bella said with a shake of her head.

Klaus smirked, "She's charging 10,000 dollars for a piece of junk. She needed an honest opinion."

"Maybe, but doing it in front of a buyer probably wasn't the best idea." Bella said amused as she had never seen Klaus so angry and yet so calm at the same time.

Klaus leaned to the side and kissed her temple. "Trust me, love, I did the buyer a favor."

"Why don't you sell your paintings?" Bella questioned curiously. "They would sell remarkably quickly."

"I don't paint for money, and I never will, love." Klaus responded, he smiled as Bella leaned further into him. He turned to her again as she stiffened, he followed her line of sight as a man was clearly robbing an older woman. He wasn't surprised as she took off running after the man. He smirked and followed after her seeing the woman who was robbed already calling the police.

Klaus approached as Bella had the man on the ground with his hands behind his back. He felt a wave of pride wash over him as he watched her.

"You're off the clock, Swan." Alex said approaching with a police officer. "Remember? You left early, leaving me with all the paperwork."

Bella stood once the police officer had the suspect in cuffs. "I didn't leave you with all the paperwork, I did my paperwork, all you had to do was your half of it."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the new set of paperwork."

Bella shrugged, "Not my problem." She turned and met Klaus's gaze looking apologetically at him.

Alex followed her line of sight and smirked widely. He stepped forward, "I'm Alex, Bella's partner." He offered Klaus his hand. "I'm assuming you're the guy she's been seeing."

Klaus took the offered hand and nodded. "Yes, I'm Klaus."

Bella stepped in, "Alex, I think it's time you get the victim's statement."

Klaus chuckled as Bella quickly led him away. "Ashamed of me, love?"

"No, but Alex is a cop, and he would've interrogated you. Eventually, he would've gotten your last name from you and then do a background check. He's took nosy for his own good." Bella said with a smile. "Besides, we still have plans."

Klaus draped his arm back around her shoulders tugging her to him to kiss the top of her head. "You haven't given him my last name?"

Bella shook her head, "No, I know Alex, he would have your entire history on my desk in the morning. With highlighted areas that he thought were interesting."

"Have you ever dated him?" Klaus questioned curiously now catching on just how close the two of them were.

Bella looked to Klaus curiously. "I met Alex when I was 18. We went to the academy together and then we did a few years in community college together. During that time in college there were about 2 months that we did date, and it was awkward, we were always better off friends." Bella laughed lightly. "It was the most awkward breakup in the world."

Klaus smiled at her amusement. "It couldn't have been horrible if you're still friends."

Bella shook her head. "No, it was bad. Really bad… I remember that my opening line was, "Alex, I think you're a neat guy." He laughed for about 10 minutes before he let me continue on, he was so relieved that I was the one to break it off, he didn't know how to do it." Bella laughed. "I said, "I'm setting you free."

Klaus smirked, "He took it well if he's still around."

Bella smiled and shrugged, "Alex never takes anything too seriously. It's how we've managed to stay friends for so long."

Klaus paused for a moment catching something in the air. He looked around a small trickle of fear running down his spine as the scent was familiar and not one he wanted to be around. He had gone away the month before to find Elijah and succeed now having the coffin in storage with the others. But there was still one member of his family that was still out there. "What do you say about heading back to my home and I'll cook dinner, love?"

Bella smiled widely. "I think you're wonderful at several things, Klaus, but I think I'm better at cooking. Let's go back to my place and I'll make something to eat."

"That sounds better, love." Klaus responded leaning down to kiss her head. He led the way to his car looking over his shoulder every few minutes being able to feel the strange presence nearby.

-Page Break-

"I think Klaus is a werewolf." Bella said getting into the car with her partner.

"Good morning to you too." Alex pulling out of the curb. "Six months with him and you're now starting to think he's a wolf?"

Bella nodded, "Alex, I'm sure of it. I can feel it in my bones that he's something other than human. He acts a little different, and his record is spotless. It's definitely a fake one."

Alex nodded, "Are you going to break it off with him?"

Bella shook her head. "That's the thing." Bella said quietly. "I don't think I can. Alex, I…"

Alex's eyes widened. "Holy shit, Swan. You're really in love with this guy if you're going to look past this."

Bella nodded her head running her hand through her hair. "Alex, how the hell am I going to be sure of this? I can't just accuse him of being a wolf, I have to be sure."

"Look, the next full moon isn't for weeks. We can figure something out until then, for right now you really shouldn't act any different." Alex responded, "You know if he's a wolf, he's killed someone."

Bella nodded, "Alex…" Bella said quietly. "I… I love him, and that won't change with anything."

Alex nodded, "Are you going to tell your dad?"

Bella shook her head, "Not a chance in hell. He freaked out when he learned about Seth, and when he learned about Edward he practically threw a fit. I don't think he'll handle this well."

"The chief can be a bit overdramatic when it comes to this sort of stuff." Alex responded he looked to Bella. "You sure you'll be able to handle this? It's not easy to date a wolf."

Bella rolled her eyes, "You know I can handle anything."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as for the first time in weeks she finally got out of work early. Her earlier talk with Alex about Klaus had her a little more at ease. She walked to her apartment, deciding it was the perfect time for a walk, not to mention she also wanted to enjoy the fresh air.

Bella screamed as she was pushed against a wall of an alleyway. She struggled, but she knew by the strength in the hand over her mouth that her attacker wasn't human.

"You smell an awful lot like him." The man hissed leaning into her neck and taking in her scent. "I can't detect your natural scent; his scent runs all over you."

Bella struggled, she managed to bring up her knee, kneeing him in the crotch. His hold faltered and she went to run only to get pushed back into the wall.

The man laughed, "You've got spirit, I'll give you that, darling. Too bad you're going to have to die."

Bella growled out as he punched her in the stomach. He removed his hand from her mouth. "That's fine, I've always been willing to die at a young age." She hissed through gritted teeth.

The man laughed, "You truly are a pleasure, darling. Now, this may hurt but I need you to sleep for a bit."

Bella screamed into the man's hand as her head was smashed into the wall and her world went black.

-Page Break-

Bella blinked her eyes open, she squinted and all she could see was the barely lit room she was held in. She felt the cloth tied around her mouth and she could feel the warm liquid trailing down her the back of her neck. Her eyes lifted to see the approaching man.

"Good, you're awake. It won't be long until Klaus appears, I'm sure by now he's noticed you're not home." The man responded. "I'm terribly sorry, I should introduce myself. My name is Mikael, I'm that bastards father."

Bella glared at him something inside her got filled with anger hearing him call Klaus a bastard. She struggled in the chair she was tied to wanting more than anything to be able to hit the man that stood before her.

Mikael laughed, "Don't struggle, save that for when he's here to see it."

Mikael reached into his coat pocket as Bella's phone rang. He reached forward and pulled the cloth out of Bella's mouth. "Now who is Alex?"

"My partner. Seattle P.D." Bella said with a glare. "If I don't answer that, he's going to know I'm not okay. Then every cop in the city will be out looking for me. I don't know much about you, but if you really want this diabolical plan of yours to work out I'm going to have to answer the phone."

Mikael sighed, "I suppose you're right." He answered the phone putting it on speaker and holding it out towards Bella.

"Hey? You get home okay? I haven't gotten a text or anything from you for the last two hours." Alex said through the phone.

Bella closed her eyes, "I'm fine, Alex. Just fell asleep when I got home, I haven't been this tired since our first day on the job."

Alex cleared his throat. "Okay. Get some rest, Bella. I'll see you in the morning."

Bella felt a relief rush through her as he knew. "Yeah, I'll see you in the morning."

The line went dead and Bella watched the man stick the phone back in his pocket. She wasn't sure whether or not Alex would find her, but she was never happier about their code words. Our first day on the job, the code phrase that they were in trouble, but not just any trouble something supernatural had happened.

Mikael pushed the cloth back into her mouth. "Now, try and stay awake, I don't want you to look dead when he gets here."

-Page Break-

Klaus approached Bella's door, his father's scent was everywhere and he was becoming increasingly worried. He saw the door was slightly opened already and stepped inside to see her partner rummaging around

Alex straightened out and turned to Klaus. "Are you a werewolf?"

Klaus was slightly taken back by the question. "Yes, partly."

Alex nodded, "Good enough. Bella's been taken, by something around your speed, so I need your help. Found a note on the door, all it has is a name. Mikael. You know who this guy could be?"

Klaus reached forward and took the note. His growl was low but it was menacing enough for Alex to take a step back. "It seems my father has come to pay me a visit."

"Dysfunctional family." Alex said with a nod of his head being able to understand the situation better now. "Great, any idea where he would take her?"

"I really don't think this is something for a human to get involved in." Klaus responded turning to walk back out the door.

Alex followed slamming the apartment door shut. "You don't get to have a say in this. Bella may be your girlfriend, but she's my best friend. I'm not exactly going to let you go after her alone. We can take my car, it has sirens."

"How did you know about wolves?" Klaus questioned as they drove Klaus already knowing where his father was by the scent in the air, it was filling his senses and he needed a distraction from smelling Bella's blood.

"Bella got attacked our first day on the job by a wolf." Alex responded. "I ran him over until his head snapped off. Then she told me about vampires and shapeshifters."

"What sort of vampires?" Klaus responded becoming surprised that his little mate knew about vampires all along.

"Bella said they were cold to the touch, red or gold eyes, inhumanly perfect." Alex responded. "Are you hinting at that there's more than one."

Klaus nodded, "There's a lot more out there than you need to know. Bella was referring to the off-breed of vampires, they're knock-offs of the real thing. Much weaker than you would think." Klaus turned his head. "Turn off your sirens and lights. I don't want him to know I brought a human with me.

Alex nodded he pulled into the abandoned warehouse. He pulled out his gun and stepped out of the car. "So how are we going to do this?"

Klaus shook his head. "My father is a very strong vampire; a bullet won't do anything to him. You're going to stay here until I bring Bella outside." Klaus responded moving slowly to the entrance of the warehouse. He knew that his father wouldn't attack him straight away, he would make him watch first.

Entering Klaus's senses were filled with Bella's blood. His eyes turned gold and a growl left him in anger.

"There you are!" Mikael said stepping into the light, he pulled out the chair Bella was strapped to and placed it beside him. "Lovely girl, she's got quite the spirit." He pulled the cloth out of Bella's mouth. "Say hello, darling."

Bella glared at the older man before her eyes landed on Klaus. "I now understand why you never talked about your father. He's an asshole." Bella shut her eyes as Mikael backhanded her.

Klaus growled and stepped forward. "Give me a moment, love. This will be over soon enough."

"Take your time, I'm only bleeding to death." Bella responded with a frown, her head was spinning and she knew her shirt was soaked with the blood from her head wound.

Mikael smirked, "Sorry, darling, you weren't meant to die, but there always has to be a sacrifice to be made." Mikael reached into his coat pocket and pulled out her badge and threw it on the floor with her phone and gun, he wanted her death to look like a kidnapping gone wrong. He slowly pulled out the white oak stake from his coat pocket and twirled it around. "This is the end Klaus, and I'm sure your little toy here will die just before I stab this through your heart."

"That is if you manage to win." Klaus responded he looked to Bella as her eyes were starting to slowly close. Before he knew it he was lunging towards his father, he never thought this day would come. He didn't want to go up against his father without security that he would win, but he now understood that for Bella he'd do just about anything.

Alex quietly entered the building gun in hand. He walked over to where he saw Bella batting her eyes, he avoided the two fighting in the distance. He could barely see them with the speed they were going. "Come on, Swan." He said quietly he placed his gun in his holster and pulled out his pocket knife, using the small blade to cut her free of her ropes.

"My gun." Bella said with a low voice.

Alex rolled his eyes grabbing Bella's stuff and putting it in his pockets. He hauled Bella up and walked as quickly as he could to the car. He placed her in the back. "Don't worry, Swan. I'm going to make sure you don't die today; you still owe me lunch."

Alex got into the driver's seat and began to drive. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital. Immediately stopping and grabbing Bella from the back seat as soon as he was in the entrance. "I need a doctor! I've got an injured cop here! She's bleeding out."

"You're overreacting." Bella whispered.

Alex rolled his eyes, "I just don't want a new partner. Training a rookie is not something I want to do."

Alex set her down on a gurney and followed after the doctor. He only stopped once they forced him to, his heart was beating fast and his palm were sweaty as he couldn't imagine losing Bella.

-Page Break-

Klaus walked up the steps to Bella's apartment. He would've headed to the hospital, but his new Warlock told him Bella was here. It had been almost an entire day since he last saw her, but he knew in the put of his stomach that she was okay. Before he could manage to see her, he needed to assure that his father was ultimately taken care of.

"I swear I am going to kill you! I can't believe you told the Captain about this!" Bella shouted, he could hear the tiredness in her voice, but the anger was still present.

"Look, he called wanting to know why all of a sudden he got a call from the hospital that one of his detectives was in. I had to do it, he said that you were out for the week." Alex said he turned at the knock on the door. He walked over to it and opened not at all surprised to find Klaus standing there. "Hey, Bella, your boyfriend is here."

Bella looked up at Klaus the bruise on her cheek being noticeable to him from where Mikael had hit her. "It's fine, Alex. You should go. You have work in a few hours and you should go get some sleep."

Alex nodded getting the hint. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

Bella nodded she watched him leave and looked at the closed door to her apartment. "You killed your father?"

Klaus nodded stepping forward, "It was a bit of a challenge."

"Good, he was a real asshole." Bella said struggling to stand up, she slowly made her way over to him. "You could've said something."

Klaus nodded, he looked down in surprise as she wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her being careful not to hurt her. "I'm not just a werewolf, love."

Bella gave a small laugh, "Okay." She responded quietly as she heard his heartbeat, it was soft and slow, but all that really mattered to her was that it was there. She pulled back and took his hand slowly making her way to her bedroom. She went to her dresser and pulled out some sweat pants for Klaus, a pair she had bought just for him for when he stayed over. She handed it to him. "You have blood all over you. I'll go lock the door and you can change."

Klaus stopped her before she walked out. "You're taking this awfully well."

Bella smirked and shrugged, "On a technicality, Klaus, you're not the first vampire I've dated." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'm not pleased that you didn't say anything, but I can understand why you didn't. Change, and I'll go lock the door."

Klaus did as he was told finding it slightly amusing that Bella was handling this all so well. He looked up as Bella entered the room again. She walked to the bed getting in and sliding towards the middle, she looked at Klaus and smiled as he slid in beside her.

Bella rested her head on his chest. "We're going to have to explain things tomorrow to each other."

"Only once your wounds heal." Klaus responded he smiled as Bella kissed his neck before her eyes closed. He watched her sleep, taking in the resting beat of her heart. His hand ran through her hair, he sighed and pushed her hair aside. He felt sick to his stomach as he saw the gash where she had gotten her stitches. He looked at her face to see the growing bruise on her cheek. He felt like growling thinking that his father had somehow marked his tiny mate.

Klaus shifted slightly when Bella started to whimper out, he repositioned her so she would be more comfortable. He kept his arm around her as he watched her, he continued his inspection of her carefully. Running his fingers down her cheek, he was suddenly very grateful of just how strong she was.

-Page Break-

Bella took a sip of her coffee. "Okay, so, the asshole who took me, he wasn't your real father, but he hates you because you killed your mother. And your siblings are in coffins because in the simplest terms, they annoy you and you don't want to have to worry about them. Also, you're not only a werewolf, but you're also one of the first vampires in creation. Making you the first hybrid of the two species…Did I get that all right?"

Klaus smirked and nodded his head. "That just about sums it all up, love."

Bella laughed lightly. "You know, you could really make a remarkably good drama show from your life, Klaus." Bella stood and moved to set the coffee down in the kitchen. "I should've gone first; my life is boring compared to yours."

"I've lived for several lifetimes." Klaus responded he watched as Bella moved back to sit beside him.

Bella rolled her eyes she tied up her hair loosely not wanting to aggravate the stitches she had. "My dad is Chief of police in Forks and my mother is I'm assuming, somewhere in Florida. I haven't seen her in years. I moved in with my dad when I was 17, my mom got remarried and it's awkward being the third wheel in their honeymoon, so I left. When I moved in with my dad I met the Cullen family, they're what you stated was known as the off-breed. I dated their only single one, Edward. Well, not really dated, Edward was very… reserved, he would barely kiss me. Anyway, because of my involvement with the Cullen's, I ended up being chased by two nomads, James and Victoria. The Cullens eventually killed them, but not before James and Victoria did a bit of torturing. Once my wounds healed, Edward acted very strange he became very overwhelmingly protective. I couldn't go to school without him being everywhere, it got out of hand. Eventually, he and his family left after a spectacle at my birthday party, apparently playing human wasn't too much fun anymore and he was over me. I was relieved, his behavior was really getting on my nerves."

Bella cleared her throat not liking what came next. "After a few months, I got involved with the son of my dad's best friend. Jacob had been begging for months that I give him a try, finally I got annoyed and I agreed. Jacob wanted to move quickly, a week after our date he was telling everyone I was meant for him and that we were going to get married. I broke it off with him and that caused Jacob to shift, it was probably stupid of me to break up with Jacob when we were alone. In his wolf form, Jacob got very aggressive and he broke my legs. Eventually, Leah and Seth, my step siblings, had arrived and helped me. Leah shifted and fought Jake off while Seth carried me away."

Bella laughed bitterly. "I spent the last few months of my school year in physical therapy. Once I was able to walk again, I joined the academy. It was the only way I could get out of Forks at the time, I thought being a cop would be good. I already knew how to shoot a gun from my dad, so it wasn't that big of a hassle. I was the only woman in my class, and I got hassled because of it. That's when I met Alex, he was an annoying asshole, but he always offered me help when I needed it. Alex and I finished the academy together, but were still too young to join the police force, so we went to school together and eventually we became detectives. Our first day on the job, we were following a lead and the suspect ran, I gave chase and Alex called in backup. This suspect was the nephew of a werewolf, and that night, Alex and I were headed back to my place. We were going to order Chinese, and on our way there, this wolf comes and he bites onto my leg and he pulls me away. It took a while, but Alex was able to find me and he got me into the car. The wolf tried ripping into the car, so Alex ran him over, a few times. Finally, he stopped moving and shifted back into the man. We dug a hole buried the body and a few days later we planted a tree on top of it. It's a really nice tree, I like to think we did this Earth a positive service."

Klaus smirked and pulled Bella gently onto his lap. "And here I thought you said your life wasn't interesting."

Bella smiled, "I didn't say it wasn't interesting, I just said it wasn't as interesting as yours."

"Have you seen this Edward or Jacob since your breakup with them?" Klaus questioned curiously wanting to know if either of these boys served as a danger to her.

"I haven't seen Edward since the day I broke up with him. Jacob became Alpha of the pack of shapeshifters, so anywhere the pack is he's there. Seth and Leah are my step-siblings, and each time I go home I do see him, but I've avoided any actual communication with him since that day in the forest." Bella said she ran her hand through Klaus's hair. "My dad was so angry when he found out what really happened with my leg. He thought before that I fell off a tree. When he married Sue he was eligible to know about the pack and Seth let it slip about Jacob. My dad threatened to neuter him if he ever got near me again."

"I'd do the same." Klaus responded allowing Bella to truly see that he was serious.

Bella shifted around in Klaus's lap so she was straddling him. "The pack, they have this thing, imprinting. One wolf will imprint on someone, and that person becomes their entire world. Edward told be about mates with his kind, how you only get one and their everything to you… Is that what I am to you? Am I your mate, Klaus?"

"For my kind, mates are very rare. The traditional vampire breed, they aren't as weak as the off-breed and our emotions are heightened as well as our strengths. The off-breed, they're emotions stay at a human level, they don't feel as strongly as we do. This is why for my kind it's harder to find a mate, we have to truly feel a strong connection to another in order to call them our mate. Because of my recent awakening of my werewolf side, I am more wolf than I ever was before. Werewolves also have a form of imprinting, it's normal for their kind and it is often expected for the imprinting to be a genetic push for the wolf to begin to breed. Because my vampire half is more powerful, I identify you as my mate, my equal, and not someone I will use to breed with." Klaus responded watching Bella's face a she took in his words.

Bella tilted her head to the side. "Can you have children? I mean, because of your werewolf side, is that possible?"

"Theoretically, yes." Klaus responded slowly. "Is that something you want, Isabella?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I've never bothered to give any thought to the idea. I always figured what happens, happens. If I had a child, I'd be okay with that, but if I didn't I'd also be okay with that."

Klaus nodded his head he smiled as Bella leaned down closing the distance between them and kissing him. He was right from the beginning, his tiny mate was exceptionally strong, and he knew in the back of his mind that she would be a remarkably amazing vampire. His entire body stiffened as Bella leaned into his ear and whispered, "I love you."

She was the first person to ever say those words since his human days. The most amazing part of it all to him was that he knew she meant it. He watched as she pulled back her hand running down the side of his face stopping to cup his cheek. "I've been terrified to tell you, but it's easier to tell you knowing that you love me too." She said quietly with a bright smile on her face.

Klaus returned her smile, being more than pleased that she was able to understand his feelings for her. He smirked and pulled her back down to him, what better way for her to understand that he loves her than for him to properly show her.


End file.
